FallOut Wanderer
by Monty Mason
Summary: He wanders the wastelands wondering his existence. He has survived the nuclear fall out; yet life takes a harsh turn for him. With a bounty on his head he becomes the Wanderer. Please tell me what you think of this little piece, thanks .


**A/N: So after a long long time I finally post something on my fan fiction account once again. A short one this time around and considerably different in the narrative style. I thought to do this fanfic for FallOut as I've been playing that game way too much right now XD, can't help it, it's just so good. Anyways, this is something I thought of while I was actually in the middle of a fight with raiders in FallOut 3. It may not make too much sense at first (or not at all lol), but I do hope you enjoy. Might expand this into an actual story depending on the number of ideas I can muster up for it.**

**Anyways, read and tell me what you think =)**

**- Monty**

**Wanderer**

The sky was shaded with gray clouds as thunder crackled through the wastelands. Rain started to pour with pot holes slowly filling. Dead bodies lying about with buildings in ruins. Roads bearing a deathtrap, nearly every road containing a series of minefields. Rain bounces off the minefields with eyes peering out at the deathtrap. A wanderer looks around analyzing his setting; he feels the rain hitting his face. The water which once bore radiation is now clean, but not completely. Footsteps can be heard from different directions, figures approach from different sides of a building, bushes and ruined houses; raiders. The man once peering at the minefield looks around evaluating the threat level, five raiders; two carrying a 10mm pistol, one with a hunting rifle, another with a shotgun and the fifth with a lead pipe. Death is everywhere in the wastelands, whatever remains of the cities are now filled with vicious animals and other humans. The raider with the lead pipe begins his approach towards the man observing his surroundings.

"We gonna get a hefty amount of caps for your head Wanderer" says a raider as he turns off the safety from his pistol. The Wanderer backs away slowly from the raider with the lead pipe. "Wanderer" is the title name the prey had been dubbed. Wanderer was a man who once lived a life of simplicity, though human nature was always contradictory to what most people wished for, peace. The raider comes closer as the Wanderer reaches for his knife by his side slowly, carefully perceiving others as they push the ammo rounds into their guns. The lead pipe is slowly raised into the air as the raider charges towards the Wanderer; he swings the pipe down as the Wanderer takes out his knife avoiding the pipe. He takes up his knife and stabs it into the raider's neck, the raider screams in pain for an instant as Wanderer takes out his knife watching the blood spill out in massive amounts. The raider falls to the ground, he bleeds, it spills out, creating a puddle mixing with the raining water. The struggle continues for few moments before the raider feels limp, slowly body getting numb; his struggle decreases, his body stops moving, the raider is dead.

A gun is risen up in the air as a shot is fired. The Wanderer takes notice, he looks in the direction of the gun fire, Wanderer runs away avoiding the mines placed on the road while sheathing his knife and pulling out his assault rifle. Wanderer aims it, he looks carefully through the sights feeling annoyed by the rain. It's a distraction, an annoyance to him; yet he still takes his aim shooting to kill.

Bam! Bam! Bam! A series of shots leave the safety of their clip out into the world. They travel fast through the air searching for something to become its victim. The bullet travels fast past its surroundings, going past two raiders hunting the one at the back. The shot reaches him; it pierces his head cracking skulls. Blood bursts out with skull pieces falling out; the body lies dead on the ground wet in the rain. Three raiders remain, the shotgun lies dormant beside the dead body of the shot raider and the Wanderer makes a run for it. He runs past the gun shots and mines rolling to the Shotgun. He picks it up and runs towards one of the other raiders pointing his shotgun at the raider. The water splashes as the Wanderer runs, he runs feeling the water splashes hit his pant, his shoes getting covered in mud. The shotgun comes within range, he fires blasting open the raider's chest as his stomach falls out with a several quantity of blood. The dead bodies fall like the ones on the day of the first day after the nukes fell.

The first day after the nukes fell was one of the worst days in humanity. People became savages raiding others for materials needed for survival. Those lucky enough to not face the true atrocities of the nuke fall out were in the vaults. Vaults specifically built to protect people in cases of a nuclear attack. The weather changed, the Earth was scorched and the world which once existed was no more. The survivor of the nuclear fallout who once was a peaceful citizen of the human world now has become a fighter, a survivor, he has become the wanderer.

The Wanderer ditches the shotgun again taking up his assault rifle. He fires shots freely with several piercing yet another raider with only one remaining now. The one raider takes sharp aim with his 10mm Pistol. Wanderer closes in on him, he closes in on the gun and the barrel shows him death. Sticking the assault rifle by the raider's stomach.

Bang!

Off goes both the guns. The raider lies on the floor with several bullet wounds and heavy external bleeding. He lies motionless; he is dead while the Wanderer stands looking down at the raider. Rain drops continue to fall as he stares up at the sky, the pure clean water, the elixir of life. A drop distant from that of water stands out falling onto the ground. The drop is red, the drop is blood, the drop is from Wanderer's wound. He falls to his knees, looks down towards the spot he so tightly holds trying to hold back the pain. But the pain is winning to fight its way through the restraints; the Wanderer is on the ground staring up at the sky. He wants to scream in pain, but even that will cause more pain. He cannot do anything; he is powerless like he was on the day of the nukes. His breathing becomes heavier as cold breath begins to escape him. The water hits his face, the only thoughts which race through his mind, 'So cold! So cold...' the water was so cold. But the reality was even colder than the water which hit his face, death is colder. Death is the final stop to life, and death is the final serving one gets at the end of their pathway to life. Wanderer wonders 'Would it have been justice for humans to die when the nukes fell rather than living this hell? Life is so painful, so meaningless...so...just so...harsh'.

His eyes start to close taking in a deep breath. Opening his mouth to takes pleasure in the water the rain offers. It slowly fills his mouth, slowly smiling knowing that his life comes to an end with a satisfying end. As satisfying it can get for the lifestyle of a wasteland wanderer in the nuclear wastelands. The deep breath Wanderer once took starts to escape him slowly as hit hands begin to go numb. His body slowly numbs, the breath escapes him and his body can only struggle for air. No air comes, the organs slowly start to fail, his brain begins to fail, the heart beats get slower and slower. The beating slows, slows, slows, and then death. The Wanderer lays still surrounded by dead bodies and mines, surrounded by danger and ruin. Yet he dies with a smile, he dies as who he is, the Wanderer.


End file.
